jamlegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Playing with Guitar Controllers
Welcome to the tutorial, we will be showing you how to set up your plastic guitar. There are separate sections for users who use the PC, Mac or Wii plastic guitar. This is an alternate method to play JamLegend rather than using a keyboard. If you computer can recognize your plastic guitar, it will work. If you have any problems, please email info@jamlegend.com or you can visit Visit our GetSatisfaction thread, to not only get help by staff but other community users. Windows This is the guide to setting up your plastic guitar controllers using Xpadder a Glovepie on windows. The guide for Mac users is at the bottom of the page. Xpadder Downloading In this method, you will need to get Xpadder: Download Xpadder from Rapidshare. Once the file has been downloaded, Extract the files and run the stand-alone exe. Keep in mind that you will have to run this file every time you play JamLegend. You can also download the larger controller pack which allows you to overlay a guitar image on Xpadder: http://fileforum.betanews.com/detail/Xpadder/1148671810/1 Download from FileForum Setting Up If you are asked to save your profile at this point, select yes. This will save the exact keyboard mapping you're working on. Next, plug in your plastic guitar and your Windows system should recognize it almost instantly. If not, just be patient and wait a minute or two. Once your plastic guitar is reconized, you can go ahead and map the controls on your guitar to your keyboard. Make sure you are mapping to the keys set in the options menu. Mapping Click the new button on the top left of Xpadder and then the DPAD tab. This is where you are going to map the keys on your guitar to your keyboard. It will ask you to press up, left and right; strum on your plastic guitar. You can leave the left and right buttons blank or you can map it to the Dpad on your plastic controller. Xpadder should now recognize your up and down strum. Switch to the Buttons tab and press every key on your plastic guitar, then click finish. You can also press another button to pause the game if you wish. Click each of the buttons and then the key on the keyboard you wish to map it to. Other Necessary Accessories If you are using PS2, you will need the PlayStation 2 Adapater which you can: Buy from EasyBuy2000. If you are using Xbox, you will need to buy the wireless adapter: Buy from the Offical Microsoft Xbox Site. GlovePie Connecting Your Device You will need to have make sure your computer has Bluetooth enabled. If you don't have it enabled, you can: Buy from BlueSoleil. Open up your start menu and double click on the Bluetooth devices icon. This will detect and add the nearest device. You will want to make sure you have your Wii Remote in front of you. While it's searching, press the 1 and 2 on your Wii Remote. The LED's on the Wiimote should start flashing. Downloading In this method, you will need to download GlovePie: Download GlovePie from Google Pages. Once the file has been downloaded, you will need download the script: Download from Hokey Kong. You can also download this script as well: Download from Rapidshare Once it has been downloaded, extract the files and run the stand-alone exe. Open the file menu, select open and then find your script. You can paste it as well. Mapping After you've pasted the script, open the Options Tab. This is where you are going to map the keys on your guitar to your keyboard. Once your done, you can run the script. The LED's on the Wii Remote won't stop flashing until you do. Mac Fixing soon Wii Guitar Hero 3 Controllers using JamLegendWii # Download the JamLegendWii program here. # Unzip the file, double-click the application, and follow the instructions. Congratulations, you have now mapped your Wii wireless GH3 guitar to your PC and can now use it on JamLegend! Dammit noobs this isnt working PS2/PS3 Rock Band Controllers using ControllerMate Software for your Mac # Download and install ControllerMate, a software that allows you to hook up and configure 3rd party controllers. # Download and install Tattiebogle's PS3 Controller, which should allow ControllerMate to find your PS3 controller. Configuring ControllerMate # Plug-in your controller. # I suggest watching the video on the right (particularly :50 to 1:30) so that you understand how to configure your guitar. The more detailed configuration should be to set your buttons to correspond to the 1,2,3,4,5 buttons and the start button to the space bar button. # Each of your guitar controls should now be set to a keyboard number, which should allow you to rock out! Wii Rock Band Guitar Controllers using GamePad Companion # Plug-in your controller. # Download GamePad Companion here : http://www.apple.com/downloads/macosx/games/utilities/gamepadcompanion.html # Go to System Preferences and click on "GamePad Companion". # Once GamePad Companion is open, your controller should be recognized (e.g. Harmonix RockBand Guitar) and should have the keys available. From here, click on the dropdown of each of your keys and press the button on your keyboard, e.g. first green button, enter #1 from your keyboard. # Repeat this step for all the other keys, e.g. strum up and strum down buttons mapped to up and down. XBOX360 Guitar Hero Controllers Only tested using the wired Guitar Hero X-Plorer (originaal, white). However, there is a Microsoft USB adapter that works with Prefs360 that is sold by Microsoft for $20. http://www.xbox.com/en-US/hardware/x/xbox360wirelessgamingreceiver/ so you're in luck if you only have the wireless XB360 controllers. # Install Prefs 360 http://tattiebogle.net/index.php/ProjectRoot/Xbox360Controller/OsxDriver # Follow the Controllermate instructions above. External Links * ScoreHero Wiki Controller Compatability Guide * Using Glovepie with your Wii Remote * Video Tutorial how to install the Xplorer Guitar with Xpadder Category:Tutorials Category:Controllers